Music Makes Us Better
by digigirl02
Summary: A collection of Phineas and Ferb one-shots based on various songs
1. Chapter 1

One Boy, One Girl

A/N This song is inspired by the Collin Raye song by the same name. This takes place about twelve years from the end of the show. I do not own the characters or the lyrics.

I don't know why I let her talk me into this, Vanessa Olson, nee Doofenshmirtz thought as she made her way to Chez Platypus, the fanciest restaurant in town. Having recently gone through a messy divorce with two small children in tow, the twenty eight year old had no idea why she let her friend and fellow colleague, Candace Johnson talk her into going on this date.

While she loved Candace and the rest of her friends dearly, she was tried of their constant attempts on matchmaking and after being badgered by what Candace has dubbed as "this really great guy," did she decided humor her red haired friend. Going into it with very low expectations as parked her car in the driveway of the restaurant, as thoughts of a green haired boy that she had meet over a decade ago, clouding her thoughts slightly did she call her children's babysitter.

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently _

Ferb Fletcher sighed as he looked at the menu ahead of him. As a recent graduate from Stanford University with a master's degree in engineering, the twenty two was not at all interest in being any relationships after having thrown himself into academics since his transfer in sixth grade to the prestigious prep school where he was able to graduate early from. No longer interested in the exploits of his childhood Ferb was hardly the same quiet child he was that fateful summer that he had spent with his brother when they went on all those crazy adventure. He was now more withdrawn then ever, even to the point that his family was getting to be a bit concerned about him. After having to be coaxed by his brother who was recently pledge to marry their childhood friend and sweetheart , Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, did Ferb agreed to go on this one date, hoping that the results would be much better then they were in the past.

_When she walked in, their eyes met, _

_And they both stared _

_Right there and then,_

_Everyone else disappeared, but _

Vanessa walked into the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy. Looking across the room, she noticed a man who looked vaguely familiar.

Ferb looked up at the woman coming towards her. Recognizing her at once, he felt his heart beat quicken as he handed her a single rose that he had brought earlier. Neither one spoke as Ferb ever the gentleman rose up and pulled up the chair for her. Handing her the menu he gave her a smile and replied, "long time no see."

_One boy, one girl,_

_Two hearts beating wildly,_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives. _

_For a moment the whole world _

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

The two after rekindling their shared past soon started dating afterwards. Although she was a bit worried about how he would fit into her life with her two children at first, she was pleased to see how both they warmed up to him. Ferb soon became like a father like figure to them and after a year of dating , it was no surprise to any one when Ferb proposed married to her.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church _

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words. _

Vanessa gave a big smile as her father walked the aisle. While he was still an evil scientist by trade, she was glad that he took the day off to attend the wedding despite the fact that his nemesis was in attendance. Nothing could ruin what was considered the perfect day.

Ferb paced the grooms room as he await for the ceremony to start. Despite everything that he has done as a child, this was the most nerve wreaking thing of all. Lost in his own thoughts he hardly noticed when the door open and Phineas entered. "Hey bro," the red haired genius said as he gave his brother a smile. "How you feeling?"

"A bit nervous," Ferb confessed to his brother. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them through out the years and how much they changed and have drifted apart, Ferb still considered Phineas as his best friend, and greatest confidant.

"A bit understandable," Phineas replied as he made himself comfortable "I was the same way before marrying Isabella."

"You were," Ferb asked surprised to hear his self-assured brother confess that he was at one point of his life less then confident.

"Yeah," he admitted some what sleeplessly.

"But why," Ferb asked ," you have always loved her ever since we were children."

"Just like you have also loved Vanessa," Phineas told his brother. "I mean, I know that I was a bit obvious to things as a child," he continued ignoring the his brother's snort "But even then I knew that you two were meant to be."

"You really think so," Ferb asked.

"Would I tell you otherwise if that wasn't the case," Phineas told him as he gave him a reinsuring pat the shoulder.

"No," Ferb replied, knowing how truthful his brother has always been with him. "Thanks again Phin."

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride" _

_And he raised her veil _

_Like the night they met, _

_Time just stood still, for _

After hearing the words from the minister mutter those words , Ferb raised the veil from Vanessa face and gave passionate kiss to the amid the cheers of the crowd. Beaming, Ferb uttered into her ears those three sacred words," I love you Vanessa."

_One boy, one girl, _

_Two hearts beating wildly, _

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away _

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives._

_For a moment the whole world _

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

Walking down the aisle with her new husband, Vanessa caught sight of her parents, who for the moment were getting along as they sat together both with tears of joy streaming down their face, and as well as the looks of joy on her son and daughter's face as they walked past them did Vanessa knew that she had made the right decision.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,_

_"Congratulations, twins" _

Ferb sat holding his wife's hand as they waited for the Gynecologist to read the results. Looking up from his clipboard to the couple, he smiled as he gave them the news that would forever changed their lives. "Congratulations, you two are going to became proud parents of twins."

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, __and they knew right away _

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives, _

_And for a moment the whole world,_

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Phineas and Ferb

She'll Never Let It Go To Her Heart

Ferb never thought of himself as being the jealous type. But, as he sat at the swanky restaurant watching their waiter shamelessly flirt with his fiancée in front of him, the emerald hair young genius couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Although this scenario wasn't anything new to him, having been with her for the past two years, it still irked him every time he saw some guy try to hit on her.

He knew she was beautiful of course, but there was so much more to her then just being a pretty face. What a lot of people didn't know about her was that she is very is intelligent, having inherited that trait from her father. She is also quite the accomplished chess player and is one of the very few who could actually beat him in a game. She also is musically gifted as well, with a great voice and enjoys playing her guitar as well as songwriting.

Vanessa has an interest in sociology and even holds a degree in it. She had told him that while growing up, she had heard a lot of horror stories from her father about his childhood. Seeing how greatly it effected him, she wished that there was some way that he could have gotten the help he needed. Later deciding to pursue it as a career, she hopes to be able to utilize what she had learned to help others before it is too late.

Having it been eleven years since the time that Ferb had first meet her, Vanessa's relationship with her father has improved dramatically. Outgrowing her somewhat moody and sarcastic teenage ways, Vanessa is now very close to her father and visits him often, sometimes even bringing her boyfriend along.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Ferb glared at the man as he left the table. Turning to her fiancée Vanessa gave him sheepish smile, as if to apologize for the man's behavior. Not wanting to make her feel like it was in anyway her fault, Ferb forced a grin on his face and told her that it didn't bother him, knowing it was a complete lie. Giving him a look like she knew that he was lying, she hastily changed the subject. Relieved that he was no longer under security, Ferb relaxed as the two continued their conversation that lasted throughout the meal. While still a man of few words, Ferb felt strangely at ease talking with Vanessa and would often share with her things that he had only told his brother before.

While still in a great mood, as they left the restaurant, Ferb walked Vanessa up to her car. Just as he was about to kiss her goodnight, she turned to him and brought up the one subject he was hoping to avoid. "I saw how uncomfortable you were with our waiter back there," she told him, "and I want you to know that I thought he was being a jerk and , that his advances didn't mean anything to me."

Ferb grimaced, not realizing that he was being that obvious. "I know that," he told her, "it's just that some times I wonder why you settled for some one like me. I mean, with all your wonderful qualities, you could have anyone you want, so why did you choose me?"

Vanessa looked at him strangely "what do you mean," she asked, "shouldn't I be asking you that question to you instead? You're a great guy Ferb. You're funny, smart and such a gentleman. You're also really considerate, handsome, and a great kisser." she said holding back a smile at Ferb whom seemed a bit embarrassed at the last part, before adding 'you're every thing that I've always wanted in a man and more. Don't you ever forget that," she told him before leaning in for a kiss.

The two then kissed, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Just then they heard a car horn, pulling away from each other and blushed. "Well, I guess, I'll see you later," Vanessa told him while getting into her car. Ferb waved to her as she drove away and walked over to his own car. Thinking about how lucky he was to have her, he got into his car and turned on the ignition . She can turn any head, he thought, but she never lets it go to her heart.


End file.
